


Undone

by mizzm29



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: Finding a mate meant finding your happily ever after in the lycan world. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? But as fate would have it, it would be much more complicated for Malia as she experiences the beginning of the end.
Kudos: 1





	1. One

The night was a little too quiet for her liking as she paced back and forth. _Where is he_ , she thought as she looked at the time. He was late, like really late. Shaking her head out of frustration, she made a mental note to talk to him about his late work hours. Scoffing at the thought, she corrected herself knowing it wasn't going to be talking it would be arguing. The arguing that would escalate and have him storming out yet again. Gazing down at the silver band on her ring finger, she frowned as she let her fingers play with the cool metal. Coming to a stand still, she hated the fact that this had become the sad routine of her pathetic life. She wondered how things had become this way. Feeling as though the walls of what she thought could have been a warm loving home, but was only a mere prison cell of overwhelming thoughts closing all around her. Scolding herself for becoming what she had vowed to never be, she threw on her coat and made her way out of the house.

Letting out a sigh of relief as she smelt the crisp fresh air, she made her way to find him. Shivering with excitement to be out late at night, it had been so long since she had a night stroll. The last one she could remember was with the man in question. Rolling her eyes at another thing to add to the list of things to talk to him about, she picked up her pace. Standing before the large office building, she thought of how years ago she had been standing there with him excited for his new career. Pushing the thoughts aside, she walked in and was greeted by the front desk receptionist Amy. She had fiery red hair and a pale complexion, she always seemed to be a little on edge like meeting people gave her anxiety. But that didn't stop her from doing such a great job. "Hi Amy, is my husband in?"

"Uh...he...he's busy right now," Amy said anxiously as she rose to her feet.

"Maybe try again later," she offered nervously.

"Amy it's after midnight, why are you still here," she eyed her suspiciously.

"You should go home and rest. I can lock up."

"I...I..." she was completely tongue tied. Shaking her head at this poor over worked girl, she helped usher her out the doors before locking it and waving to her to go. Seeing her hesitation, she waved letting her know it was fine before turning to head for the elevators. Pressing the button to the top floor, she wondered why her husband would make Amy work so long. Exiting as the doors opened, she made her way towards the large double doors. Nearing the door, her thoughts were silenced and her movements became slow. All her senses heightened as she touched the metal handle of the door.

_The man in question sat with a woman straddling his lap. She had her arms draped over his shoulders as she pressed her chest into his opened dress shirt. To which he was all too happy to oblige as he held her by her hips and worked his lips so effortless against hers. Traitor_ , she found herself calling out to him in her mind.

Turning to take her leave, she heard the wrestling of him throwing her off of him as if trying to chase after her to explain. But she wasn't going to give him a chance as she raced down the stair cases. Busting through the doors she had locked minutes ago, she didn't care that she had shattered the glass as she broke out into a dead sprint. Her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear nothing else. But she didn't mind, she didn't want to hear anything as she pushed herself to run harder. Racing past the house that was no longer a home, she kept running into the nearby woods.

She felt a force come upon her as she went tumbling into the cool dirt. She was pinned with either of her arms to her sides as her so called cheating husband stared down at her with a hard look. "Malia," he growled as she struggled to fight him.

"Let me go," she screamed up at him, hating how his touch held her bound more than his strength. "I should've never let you move me here with these fucking humans!"

"Malia listen to me," he hissed as he too struggled to keep her in place.

Shaking her head, she hated how he called out her name as if he deserved to be listened to. Summing up what hate she could throw at him, she sent him an intense glare, "Say my name one more time and I promise you that will be the last thing you'll ever say!"

"Then let me say this, I no longer want to be mates. Release me of this bond and we can be free of speaking each other's names forever," he growled. His words hurt more than his actions from earlier, how could he ask such a question? She no longer fought him as she became paralyzed. She lay still as he attempted to reason as to why it would benefit the both of them. But to her it felt as though he was carving out her heart from her chest with his bare hands. The pain was excruciating as he confessed that he had been seeing that woman and was currently in love with her. Trembling as she found herself curling up into a ball, she held herself as she attempted to shield the now gaping hole where her heart used to be. Closing her eyes as she felt the tears well up, she couldn't, no she wouldn't let him see her cry. Hearing how he let out a sigh of relief, it was like he expected this to happen. He expected her to react this way. He expected her to bleed out and drown in her sorrows right before him. She knew he could be a hard man, but a cruel one? This was a side she had never seen, at least a side that maybe her bond to him had blinded her from the truth. She could feel him trying to mind link her his emotions, but she blocked them out. She couldn't sympathize with a man who asked her to basically commit suicide. He knows that mating is something that happens for life. He knows what severing a bond could do. He knows and yet he still asks. "So what do you say?"

The sound of clicking heels coming towards their direction had her rushing towards the sound. Gripping the young woman by the neck, she glared at the selfish man who held his hands up pleading. Digging her nails into her delicate human flesh, she smirked as the woman began to gasp for air. Ignoring his pleas to stop, she turned her attention back to the frightened young woman. What did she have that she didn't? What was so important about her that he was willing to risk it all, even herself? Turning off all reasoning, she drove her free hand into her chest. Clutching the human's heart in the palm of her hand, she pulled it out. Holding the bloody thing, she let her now lifeless body fall to the ground and tossed the bleeding heart before him as he sat in disbelief. "I say that you'll never be free of me. Our curse can never be undone."

Feeling the moisture in her hand, she subconsciously looked down to see it drenched in blood. It was the blood of the woman who lay at her feet. Hissing in disbelief, this was the first person she had ever killed. She had become a killer. A killer overcome with grief and guilt as she stumbled back into the house. Smearing the blood onto the door and walls, she wanted it off. She needed it off as she knocked into various items as she whirled around trying to wipe the blood that was now drying onto her hand. As panic ensued she sobbed knowing that she could never get rid of the blood she spilled. This would be with her forever. Becoming delirious, she didn't notice the fire she had started as the house went up in flames. Unaware of her situation, she heard a loud howl and her neck snapped back as she saw him cradling the lifeless young woman. "Crying won't bring her back," she hissed as parts of the ceiling caved in. Instead of panicking or attempting to flee the scene, she embraced it. How fitting for their situation as she stood in the middle of their burning home as he stayed coddling the human woman. The hot tears stinging her cheeks as she made her way towards the kitchen and pulled out a knife from the stainless steel set her parents had given them as a parting gift. Raising the blade up towards the crook of her neck, she sliced threw the mark he had given her. Hissing as the new wound inflicted let her blood spill down her neck. Dropping the knife, she extended out her arms as she closed her eyes hoping that the flames would engulf her with the rest of the house.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Malia lay with her body splayed out onto the boulder. Her now long wavy dark brown hair flung over the side as her bronze skin bathed in the sun. Closing her eyes and basking in its warmth was the closest thing she got to feeling good. It was one of the few guilty pleasures she had as she lay still. Sighing deeply as the sunlight was suddenly blocked she wondered why she was being disturbed. "The council requests your presence," the stern voice called for her attention.

"Sure, when I'm done," she waved the nuisance away.

"Now Malia," the beta Connor barked. Looking up at the emerald eyes that bore down at her, the flashes of the past came flooding in her mind. Those were the same eyes that had held her gaze when she was ready to release her spirit to the other side. Weaving in and out of consciousness, she had sent him a look of grief hoping he would understand and just let her die. But he didn't, he lifted her body with ease and pulled her out of the fire. Since that day he was the one they always seemed to fetch her. Over the last few years she had grown acquainted with him and knew very well than to question him. Rolling her eyes, she tossed her silk robe on and pushed herself up onto her feet.

Gazing over at beta Connor who stood watch, she glared over at him. "Can a woman put on some damn clothes first?!"

"You're testing my patience," he said through gritted teeth.

"You have to first have patience to test it," she smugly said as she slipped on a pair of fitted dark jeans and shear off white blouse. Slipping on a pair of sandals, she gestured that she was ready to go. Watching as his hard gaze was ripped away to turn and take their leave, she grinned finding joy in his annoyance. Quietly slipping in the back of the black range rover, she closed the door and leaned her head upon the cool glass as she watched beta Connor enter the driver's seat. "What do they want now?" Beta Connor being the stubborn man that he was, ignored her question as he drove. "At least play a little music," she scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. He let out a soft huff of frustration as he denied her request and kept driving. Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she rolled down the window and let the breeze enter the car.

Before she knew it they were back, feeling her chest tighten as the mansion came into view she didn't know why she still felt anxious every time she was called back home. The Victorian model mansion expanded across acres of green plush land. Of course it was gated, with tall brick walls to protect it or at least give off the look. It didn't need to protected, if anything the world would be grateful that it was there to contain the beasts that lie within. Watching as the car came slowed to allow the gates to open, her anxiety had her up and out of the car before it came to a full stop.

Trudging up the stairs, the door was opened for her by one of the guards from within. There were throngs of people all around, they all seemed to stop what they were doing as their eyes fell upon her. She felt her chest tighten as she stood at the doorway, these weren't supposed to be complete strangers eyeing her, these were members of her pack that she was raised around. These were her classmates, her friends, but those were things of the past. She had abandoned those ties when she so foolishly followed someone who wanted to live among the human race. Someone who was supposed to be her everything, but instead left her with nothing as she stood with the curious and judging eyes suffocating her. Feeling the warmth of a hand pressed to her back, she looked to see beta Connor nod as he led her further into the mansion.

Malia was eternally grateful towards beta Connor as he kept a firm hand around her. It felt like a security blanket, granting her the courage to pass through all the judging gazes shot her way. Finding her way into the hall, crowd went quiet as they parted the seas to allow them an aisle to pass. Letting her gaze fall to the ground, she fell to her knees and pressed her forehead onto the ground in complete submission. "How may I be of great service to you alpha Alrid?"

"Rise my child and let me look upon your face," his voice boomed. Slowly rising to her feet, she kept her gaze down and her head slightly bowed out of respect. "Look at me child," he demanded and she nervously shifted her gaze up at to meet the strong gaze of their fierce leader. Though his hair was peppered, his face still had a strikingly handsome glow to it with his strong jawline and dark brows that furrowed when he was deep in thought like he was as he looked up her. His pitch black eyes bore into hers as if trying to look into the depths of her soul. But she did not have one as she watched his lips press firmly together confirming what she was thinking. "Time has not been kind to you," he softly spoke and flinched at his tender words knowing tender was not one of his strong suits.

Not wanting the pity party, she sighed as she tired her best to stay calm, "What can I do for you alpha Alrid?" He nodded, understanding that she wanted to leave.

"This would be a little easier if you had not turned off your mind link. I understand that you are in pain, but there are some things I must speak to you about. Will you turn it on?" Trembling at the thought, she didn't know if she was strong enough as she shifted her gaze from side to side to gauge the room.

"I..."

"Turn it on," alpha Alrid instructed.

Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh as she searched in the back of her mind. There stood a door she had closed and thought she would never open again. But the words of her alpha forced the door to swing open as a force field sent her falling to her knees. The emotions, the words, the memories, the thoughts were like a tsunami that was drowning her mentally. Gasping as she saw everyone's point of views staring down at her. Pity, sadness, hurt, and everything she had buried all swarming around her. Bracing herself as her palms hit the ground to bare the weight of it all, she wanted nothing more than for all of it to stop. Crying as the alpha moved down towards her, he lifted her chin to have her look into his eyes. Locking their gaze, she was transported into his mind. Standing in a field of tall green grass, the sun was high as if noon day and the birds were chirping the songs of happiness. It was all inviting, but she knew better to embrace such a sight as she folded her arms across her chest. Staring over to alpha Alrid who had his back towards her, she walked towards him and saw that he was staring at two pups who were chasing each other. It was cute seeing the innocence of the two playing with each other. But why would he show her this? She had no children and neither did he. So who were they?

"This is your future," he revealed. "If you so allow it. You could be happy."

The scene was far from the truth as she turned away, "I'm not destined for happiness. The fates don't want me to feel happiness and neither do you."

"I know you still blame me for saving you, but..."

"Let's not forget that you also saved your brother. You let him live after what he did to me! You let him go as a rogue and now he is out there in the world living how he wants," she hissed as the tears of betrayal fell from her eyes.

Alpha Alrid knew he was forever indebted to her, after the stunt he pulled. He knew the laws of the lycan world, but he over looked them for the sake of his own flesh and blood. But he was still the leader none the less, "And you? Have I not let you live out your life as you so please?"

"If you call living with no purpose in isolation then yes I guess so," she shrugged. She was straddling the line of being disrespectful, but she couldn't help it. Why was she back? Why did he summon her? "If you have called me back to release your brother from our bond, then you are wasting your time. I will never let him escape me." Her words were filled with so much hate and rage. It was all that she seemed to cling to if the alpha refused to let her die.

"I would never question your devotion to my brother," he countered.

His response made her falter, "Devotion? The only devotion I have is to make him suffer and wallow in pain until my very last breath."

"I feel as though I can make use of all your pent up anger. Beta Connor is in need of an assistant and I feel that you can fulfill that role," alpha Alrid said. "Your duties will be, but not limited to part of border patrol and aiding him in meet ups with other packs." She was obviously not a fighter with her slender form, in fact she was quite the opposite. She was never known for her physical strength, but her mind was brilliant. She was top of her class for strategies as well communications, things that she was currently lacking.

"I don't think I'm worthy of such a calling," she nervously said. "Honestly alpha Alrid I am a woman with little to offer."

"No, you're the exact woman I need for the job. You start your training tomorrow," he reassured her as he placed a hand upon her shoulder to have her look up at him. "Something tells me that you'll be a great leader some day."


	2. Two

Tossing to and fro, she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. Gazing up at the moon that shimmered in the night sky, she moved towards the window and opened it. Letting the cool breeze flutter in, she moved to let her legs swing over the ledge. Dangling her legs out the window, she continued to stare up at the moon above. "Goddess Luna, please give me the strength to fulfill my duties to this pack. I hope I can make it up to my late parents. It's the least I can do to honor them." Pondering on her sweet parents, she wondered how the after life was treating them.

Awaking to the lights that suddenly blinded her, she groaned as she turned to shield herself from the early wake up call. "Get up," Beta Connor called as he yanked on her covers. She squealed as her indecency was exposed, reaching for the blankets to cover her half naked body up she looked to scold the man but noticed he was already heading out the door. Falling back, she huffed feeling the burdens of the day already starting to take its toll on her. "Malia!"

Sluggishly moving down the stairs, she walked out towards the back of the mansion. Moving towards the open field to where Beta Connor stood, she was grateful that she was starting her day in comfy sweats. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she walked up to him and looked out to see that the sun still had not risen. "Why are we up so early," she whined.

"Morph into your wolf, we start our day with working out," he instructed.

She sighed as she shook her head, "I...I can't. I haven't been able to do that in a while."

Beta Connor took her by the shoulders and squared off with her, "Just because you haven't been in contact with that part of yourself for a while doesn't mean that it's gone. You need to wake her. Wake her!" The way his emerald eyes glowed with fury, she found it difficult to deny his request.

Stepping back, she trembled. She doubted her ability as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Letting the walls fall from the wolf she had caged up and locked away. Dropping her guard, she allowed her wolf to take a whiff of fresh air. Come, come out, she beckoned out to her wolf. Hissing as her senses began to tingle, her blood began to boil as if it were on fire. Igniting her wolf within, she whimpered as she felt her bones began to crackle and pop. The breaking of her weak bones had her falling to the ground. Panting as she clawed into the dirt and watched as her hands grew into fury paws with long sharp claws, she braced herself as her body continued to change. The way her bones broke and her muscles tore had her arching her back as she cried out in pain. The chocolate covered fur frizzed all around her thinly shaped wolf form. The shift had her eyes narrow as her wolf tried to concentrate after being locked away for so long. Narrowing her eyes at beta Connor, her vision blurred as she stumbled to the ground. Whimpering as she struggled to keep her balance, the transformation was taking its toll on her. Meanwhile beta Connor tried his best not to let the pity show of how frail her wolf had become. Her wolf was sickly thin and the coat of fur was dull and mangy. Not to mention how she struggled to even stand, her wolf's condition was worse than those who he had seen transition for the first time. He had his work cut out for him. As if he already didn't have enough on his plate, he had a long ways to go if he was going to condition her back to health.

Moving forward, he scooped the fragile wolf up in his arms and sighed, "Today we'll go on a nature walk."

Walking them into the woods, he thought back to when he had rescued her from the fire. She had pleaded for him to leave her to die, but it only encouraged him further into shielding her from the fire. She was grieving, she didn't really mean those words, he convinced himself as he walked past the pathetic excuse of a mate she had. Blocking out her mind-link, the emotions made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The pain was all too consuming and if he let himself feel them any longer he would most definitely kill her mate. Taking her to the pack doctor, he felt that this poor girl was very unfortunate. Not only had she tried to take her life due to a cheating mate, but he had to give her the bad news that her parents had died in a freak accident. So now as he held her close, he thought of how the alpha Alrid had specifically assigned her to him. If he could trust anyone to help bring her out of the depths of sorrow it could be his trusted beta. It was a daunting task to say the least, but it was a task specifically assigned to him by the alpha. Coming to the healing waters of Nivea, he gently laid her into the pool of cool water as the rushing water of the falls filled the air.

Malia shivered as she was dipped into the water. She knew where they were. She had been avoiding this place along with many other things in her life. Though she was taught of its healing powers since she was young, she had convinced herself that she didn't want them. If she was destined to be without her mate or family what was the point of healing? It would only prolong her lonely miserable life. But the instant her body was enveloped into the waters she felt instant comfort. Like a nice soft blanket wrapping around her body and soul. Closing her eyes as she floated in the water, she listened to the quiet falling waters. Letting a stray tear of relief fall from her eyes, she let the waters work its magic on her.

Feeling rejuvenated, she stepped out of the waters and shook her fur. Letting her tongue loll out in relief as she looked over to beta Connor. _Thank you_ , she mind linked to him.

"Don't mention it," he shrugged off her compliment. "We better head back now so we can get dressed and ready for the day." She nodded as she trotted alongside him. The walk back was quiet, but peaceful. There was no need to fill the silence, he wasn't one for small talk anyways and she learned that over time. Not wanting to morph back without any clothing in sight, she made her way back into the mansion and into her assigned room. Transitioning back to her human like form, she stretched and let out a soft hum of approval as she made her way into the shower.

Running her hands through her long tress of wavy hair, she looked to see how thin she had become. She used to have the curves of a shapely model and now she looked sickly, especially being drained from shifting. Sticking her tongue out to herself in disgust, she walked over to her black high heels. Slipping them on, she looked like a school girl with a white fitted blouse top and pleated short black skirt. Whoever chose her clothing really didn't have any sense of style she thought as she made her way down into the dining hall. Entering the dining hall, she walked in to find beta Connor with alpha Alrid at the head of the table eating breakfast.

Beta Connor shot her a displeased look for taking so long and she knew it as well as she picked up her steps to stand to the side of him. "Good morning alpha Alrid," she bowed slightly as well as asking for forgiveness in being late.

"Morning Malia," alpha Alrid said before turning his attention back to beta Connor as they discussed the details of the day. "I want this issue taken care of today," he shook his head. "Bring him back to me today!"

"What would you have me do with Malia," beta Connor spoke coolly as if she were not standing behind him.

"Take her, she needs to see him for herself," the alpha looked up at her briefly as if sending her a look of pity before looking back at beta Connor. "She needs to learn of pack exchanges anyways."

Malia could feel how disappointed beta Connor was feeling as he doubted the alpha's words. But she didn't want to be looked at with pity. She was training to assist and how can she assist if she was not there with the beta for whoever this exchange was for. The healing waters restored a little courage in her as she spoke up, "I will do as alpha Alrid pleases." Watching how beta Connor stiffened at her words, she second guessed herself for speaking up.

"That's the spirit my dear, if only beta Connor shared that same sentiment," alpha Alrid said before continuing on the list of things to do for the day. When alpha Alrid rose to his feet, so did beta Connor. Both Malia and beta Connor bowed in respect as alpha Alrid took his leave.

Pivoting on one foot, beta Connor took hold of the collar of her shirt and growled, "Don't ever volunteer so blindly like that ever again you hear me?!"

"I..." Malia was at a loss for words as she stared back in his fiery gaze, "I'm sorry."

He scoffed as he released his grip, "Yeah you will be, because you'll be coming with me to retrieve your mate from another pack land." She felt like her world was coming apart as she stood mindlessly wondering what the hell she had just signed up for.

Her afternoon went by in a blur as she was given a tour and shown a few things she would be assigned to do. But honestly she found it hard to focus, how could she with what she was about to do later on in the day. So instead of preparing for the trip, she found herself shifting into her wolf form and walking into the woods to find the healing waters of Nivea. Letting the waters envelope all around her, she whined and pouted as she thought of who she would see today. She had not seen him since that day where her world was turned upside down. She had vowed to make his life hell. But instead, she stupidly signed up to go and save the bastard. Dunking herself further into the water, she let her tears mix with the waters.

Staring at her closet, she bit her lower lip and thought it so odd that this would be happening. Making her way into her closet, she unfolded her clothing she had come with and dug into the small pants pocket. She felt her chest tighten as she stared at the small silver band she so happened to have placed in her pocket to destroy. Clutching the ring that held false promises, she hated how she still believed in them. She was sadly still devoted to the disloyal bastard. Tucking the ring that she had attached to a simple necklace into her blouse, she made her way out of the mansion. Seeing four men along with a woman pile in the front range rover, she looked over to the other one where beta Connor sat in the driver seat. Mindlessly opening the back door, she slipped inside and sighed.

"Girl get your ass in the front seat. I'm not driving Ms. Daisy," he barked angrily.

Startled, she quickly moved to the front passenger seat, "Shit, what's got your panties in a bunch."

"You, now put on your seat belt," he barked before turning on the car to follow the car in front of them.

"Grumpy old man," she mumbled under her breath to which she received a grunt that he had heard her. Grinning to herself, she slyly reached over to turn on the radio.

But her actions were in vein as he smacked her hand away, "Don't!" Retreating her hand, she pouted knowing it would be a few hours of silence. "Malia you need to understand, this pack that we are going to meet are very unforgiving and pretty by the book."

"Aren't we all," she scoffed.

Ignoring her comment he continued, "This is going to be a trade off. If they will have her, she will take the place of your mate."

"What? So we're giving one of our own who has been faithful for one who betrayed? Why couldn't they just kill him and be done with it," she shrugged.

"Malia," beta Connor growled. She knew very well what the consequences would be if her mate was killed. But knowing and actually experiencing it were two different things. The thought made beta Connor shiver as he tried to push the thoughts of pain and suffering he had felt once before. "I know you are still hurt by your mate, but believe me when I say that you have yet to feel the pain of losing your mate indefinitely." Malia pressed her lips tightly together as she vaguely remembered hearing of how beta Connor had lost his mate years ago. "If all goes according to plan, we'll have your mate back in no time and we can go back to finishing your training." Malia didn't say a word as she knew that if fate taught her anything, nothing ever goes according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is my first fic I'll be posting on this site. I've been a silent reader for a little bit and finally decided to join in. So please be patient with me as I try to learn my way around. I look forward in sharing a little bit of my imagination and hope ya'll enjoy reading it! Have a blessed day/night!


End file.
